Tsubaki Kori
|birthday = 19th June |age = Unknown |gender = Female |height = 169cm |weight = 56kg |eyes = Deep Purple |hair = Black |blood type = A- |unusual features = Different Shaded Purple Eyes |alignment = Neutral Good |affiliation = Kori Family |occupation = Student |team = |partner = Yūkari Taira |base of operations = |marital status = Single |relatives = Kori Family Tadashi Kori(Uncle) Yukimura Kori(Aunty) Mariko Kori(Cousin) Itazura Kori(Cousin) Minato Kori(Father) |education = Kori Family |status = Active |shikai = Urameshi |bankai = Not Yet Achieved}} Tsubaki Kori (こり椿 Kori Tsubaki) is a member of the Kori along with being the niece of both Tadashi and Yukimura Kori. After the death of her father, Minato Kori; Tsubaki began living with the main Kori House, and is a member of the Kori clan. She currently acts as a Seated Officer of the due to her talents, particularly in Zanjutsu. Appearance Tsubaki, though renown for her skill and talents is also well known for her beauty among her peers. Tsubaki is a tall and well-curved woman; bearing strong and determined purple eyes and a regal yet powereful presence that accompanies her with this. Tsubaki bears long, flowing black hair; kept free but neet as her fringe is kept evenly spread panning her head with two bangs going down unto her chest. At the Shino Academy, Tsubaki is seen wearing the standard uniform, consisting of; a red shitagi, white kosode with red stripes and red hakama with white socks and sandals. Both breasts of the kosode have a circular symbol on them. Tsubaki is commonly seen in a traditional highschool girl equivalent outfit. This consists of a black blouse with slight golden lining, a golden ribbon, a black skirt which goes down to her lower-thighs and a pair of leather shoes. She is commonly seen keeping her zanpakutō strapped around her back due to its size. Personality History Synopsis Powers and Abilities : Tsubaki possesses a high level of spiritual power. This is enough to deter some Hollows from targeting her within the Human World. She is also known to be capable of using the Reīssen repeatedly at full power without tiring until she has used it over five times. Her spiritual energy is a very light gold. Reīssen (霊一閃 Soul Flash) is a technique utilized by those of the Kori Family exclusively. Within Tsubaki, it manifests as a technique that channels spiritual power within her zanpakutō and releases it as a decimating beam of spiritual energy that she is capable of manipulating through using her sword as a basis for its movement. *'Reīssen: Fuhenjōku' (霊一閃: 不返上苦 Soul Flash: Un-relinquished Pain) is Tsubaki's personal variant to the Reīssen. Though not mastered, Tsubaki states that its principal revolves around the condensation of the explosive power of the Reīssen into a more manageable form, such as spiritual blades. This allows for much more heightened accuracy and range over a larger area. Though because it hasn't been mastered, it is rarely used in actual battle. Zanjutsu Master: Tsubaki possesses a rather innate level of skill within the arts of Zanjutsu, far more than any other of the Shinigami Combat Forms. Though not exactly a "Captain-level" combatant, Tsubaki is more than capable of holding her own within battle through the usage of exemplary Zanjutsu. Her style consists of a very unrefined and brutal style, that appears to be quite similar to the use of Form I: Chūishiki, although far more acrobatic and agile in the manner which her sword is employed. Integrated within her general pacing are a number of cartwheels, use of Parkour and handstands are predominant in order to constantly keep her enemies out of the way, showing a very high level of skill within Hohō. Her relatives note that her current general form of Zanjutsu combat is predicted to be specialized into a very refined usage of Form III: Kyūshiki, should she continue her training. Tsubaki's very use of a blade works with swift and merciless strikes that are very compact arcs. This allows her to almost effortlessly react to her opposition with skilled defensive parries. Though she does remark that her offensive styles far surpass her defensive. Shunpo Expert: Tsubaki shows a strong specialization within the arts of Hohō and Shunpo. She is fully capable of using her speed enhancement to levels that would be expected of a seasoned fighter at Lieutenant-level. She is capable of moving at high speeds that allow her to ambush enemies without being caught, and even be capable of outpacing her enemies without much difficulty. She is known to be quite silent in her movements, and instead of focusing on sheer movement speed, she focuses on attempting to quell the level of noise she produces during movement, making her a difficult enemy to catch for most. Kidō Practitioner: Tsubaki has very little knowledge in regards to Kidō, only knowing very basic spells and using even those with minimum levels of power. She resorts to the usage of Reīssen instead of this art form, simply because it is incompatible with her. Hakuda Proficiency: Tsubaki possesses some skill in the use of Hakuda. She commonly resorts to very acrobatic and unorthodox tricks whenever she does employ it in combat. However; she only does so when her sword is unusable. Zanpakutō Urameshi (裏目死 Death Reversal) is the name of Tsubaki's zanpakutō. It is a nodachi with a standard gold crossguard. The hilt is a cubical shape and is rather long; which Tsubaki can use to her advantage and is a deep red in color. It has a few locks of white fur hanging off of it and Tsubaki wears it at her back for convenience's sake. *' ': Released by the command, Unravel (解す Hogusu), Tsubaki proceeds to slash through the air with her sealed state, causing a small eruption of flames to occur behind her being. From here, a strange monster is erupted, which appears to be a manifestation of Urameshi's spirit. The monster appears to be an ape-like creature of huge proportions, almost twice the size of Tsubaki's body. It has very long, amber-colored hair that goes down to its bare torso, possesses two pairs of arms and six pairs of eyes. This makes it an almost arachnid-like creature. :Shikai Special Ability: Trivia Behind the Scenes *Permission from Kenji was taken to create this article; for she is a part of the Kori clan of his creation. All credit goes to him for the unique abilities she may possess. Behind the Scenes Category:Female Category:Kori clan Category:Shinigami